A Day Without Her Other Half
by KingMaverick
Summary: The inseparable twin princess of the Mysterious Planet goes on a day without their other halves! What could be in store for them? Let's see how Fine and Rein handle themselves with their own strength and wit (with a possible help from certain princes). [A little story in a span of five chapters. Hope you'll enjoy reading!]
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Hello, hello. Hi there! I'm pretty new here but I've already written some stories before. This story is just my first officially published story and I'm really happy to contribute this in Fushigiboshi no Futago-hime's fandom. I think it's important to get in touch with our once-upon-a-time selves (that is, when we were a child) and this anime is one of those precious memories that we hold so dear in our hearts. So, I hope you will enjoy reading this 'lil fanfic and please leave a review. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Letter

The study room of the Sunny Kingdom was seldom – almost never used. It was one of those old rooms that was retained after countless of reconstruction and redesigning the palace so it has an air of history around it – the many generations of princes and princesses who once used it as well as their own unique marks in it. Some prince a long time ago, managed to carve a weird looking creature (that somewhat resembles Poomo) on the fireplace. A princess who made a love letter to a boy she liked was hidden between books. It was a really simple room, just a table with seats, some shelves, a fireplace in the corner and a balcony overlooking one of the gardens but these precious little stories surrounding it made the study room far more special than any other rooms in the palace.

Of course, for the twin princess of the Mysterious Planet, the study room was just an epitome of their pain and despair. The two were "studying" piles and piles of books on their table and Camelot made sure to supervise them.

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama, please be reminded that in a few weeks you'll be attending the Royal Wonder Academy. A school for the elites! An institution for the next kings and queens!"

"…kings and queens!" Lulu noted.

"You need to know how to behave, how to act accordingly when faced with another royalty because their culture maybe different from ours!" Camelot further explained while pacing back and forth.

The words were in and out of the twins' head in a matter of seconds. They just wanted to be over with their studies so they tried their best in answering it. The sooner they finish, the sooner is their chance to have some fun. However, within moments, Fine was already slumped on the table mumbling about cakes while Rein was busy scribbling a poem about Prince Bright.

"You know…" Poomo started, "You should take this more seriously-pumo".

"But we do!" Fine defended.

"We really do!" Rein supported.

"It's just that I'm hungry," the red-haired princess said. Patting her belly with a sad expression, "I want to eat".

"But you're _always_ hungry-pumo".

"And these words… I can't understand them at all!" Rein wailed as she tossed her papers in the air.

"That's because you don't want to learn them-pumo".

The twins shot him a look and without further warning, grabbed his body and shook him, "Poomo!" they said in unision, "We're already tired! So tired! We wanna take a break now~!"

"Wait… wai – " Poomo tried to speak but was too dizzy to even answer at all. Just when he thought he was about to vomit, a guard stepped in the studyroom, holding a silver platter with a letter on top of it.

"Princesses, a letter has arrived for you," the guard said, bowing as he did so and offering up the letter before them.

"Really?" the twins said as they carelessly dropped Poomo and took the paper. They immediately noticed the seal of the Wind Kingdom and looked at each other.

"Could it be from Sophie?" Fine asked.

"Did something happen?" Rein wondered. She opened the letter and quietly read its contents. Her twin cannot contain her curiosity any longer had to ask, "What does it say, Rein?"

The blue-haired princess turned to her sister and smiled, "It's from Prince Auler. He got news that Altezza was finding a rare flower for her new arrangement and he wanted to help. He asked if we could aid him in looking for the flower," She explained to her sister, "Maybe because we know a lot about Altezza and have already traveled the whole planet," Rein added as an after-thought.

"A rare flower huh…"

"Such a princely duty –pumo!"

"And…" Rein whispered.

"And…?" Poomo and Fine questioned. Leaning closer so that they may hear Rein's voice.

"And Bright-sama will be there too…"

Suddenly, Fine saw Rein's expression. It was her genuine love-struck face where she just stays quiet for a while, wearing her pretty smile accompanied by her sparkling sea green eyes. This was not her fangirl self where she rushes off in her imaginary world. No, Fine was 100% sure that Rein really loved Bright from the moment she laid eyes on him on that first Princess Party and even though Fine doesn't have a single clue on to what love or romance is, she wanted her sister to have that fairytale she had always imagined.

"Kyaahhh~! What should I do?! Spending an entire day with Bright-sama!"

Poomo and Fine made an emotionless "Ha-ha," knowing full well that she's in her dream world again. Probably with Bright being in a center of dazzling flowers while the petals filled the air and most probably, Rein was running towards him in a beautiful silk white gown.

"We're going, right?" Rein asked when she finally broke her fantasy.

"Mm-mhm!" Fine nooded, a plan already forming in her mind, "Of course! We should help Auler find that flower!"

"Yay!"

The twins clapped their hands and giggled.

"But how about your studies-pumo?" Poomo asked, showing their unfinished homeworks but the girls didn't hear him. They were too busy planning on what to do tomorrow. He sighed and went on to clean-up their mess.

* * *

The next morning came and Rein got up early. She needed to prepare more so than ever because Prince Bright will also be there. Yesterday, they already asked their parents for the permission to go and they said, "All right. Just be safe and come home before dinner".

Poomo was also awake by this time as Rein ran off for the bathroom. He flew towards Fine and shook her, "Fine-sama. Time to get up-pumo".

The said princess groaned under her blanket, "Ughhh…Poomo… I think I got a fever," she said in her weak voice and even added some coughing sounds.

"What? Let me take a look at you-pumo! This is serious-pumo".

"No!" Fine shouted, almost breaking her act. She coughed even louder, "You might get it too… Just tell Rein to go with you".

"Well…" Poomo said, still undecided on what to do. Stay here and tend to Fine or be with Rein to control her actions.

"I'll be better in no time," Fine said, sensing poomo's thoughts, "Take care of Rein. I'll just be here, recovering".

Poomo looked at the bundle of pillows and blanket, "If that's your desire-pumo".

"Thanks".

Within an hour, Rein was already set-up to go to the Wind Kingdom. She brushed her sapphire blue hair more than a hundred times, picked out the most stainless outfit and even perfumed herself but she just couldn't go… not with Fine not being fine at all.

"Like I said, I'm going to be okay," her sister reassured her once again.

"We can just decline prince Auler's request. I'm sure he'll understand the situation… I want to stay and make you feel better".

"It's just a fever. I can handle it, besides, I really wanted to find that flower for Auler's sake so can you go in my stead?" Fine said while making fake coughs. She really wanted to help Auler but her sister's happiness weighs more in her heart. As she thought of this, Fine silently hope that they would leave _now_ or else she won't hold up her acting.

Meanwhile, Rein made a determined face, "Okay. I understand. I'll make sure that Prince Auler will gonna find that flower because you wished for it". Similarly, Rein's heart was inclined to her sister's wishes so even with a heavy feeling she will go.

"What a scene-pumo!" Poomo commented while a flood of tears ran down on his cheeks, "Don't worry, Fine-sama, I'll make sure to fulfill your wish! I shall find that flower-pumo!"

"Mm-mhm!" she answered.

About a minute later, Rein and Poomo was off. Fine stared at their balloon until she could no longer see it on the horizon. She then threw off her blanket on the floor. She was already sweating because of being under the covers for so long, so she decided to take a quick bath.

"It's quiet…" she noticed after dressing herself up in a new set of clothes. Fine was surprised to how she became accustomed with Poomo's nagging and Rein's daydreaming.

"This is bad… I miss them already…" she looked around their bedroom, "and there's nothing to do here. Ah! I know! I'll just go to the town and buy tons and tons of sweets!" she decided. Without missing a beat, she ran towards the elevator and went outside.

"Fine-sama! I heard you had a fever!" Camelot said while bursting in the twin's bedroom. Tailing behind her was Lulu who was holding a cup of herbal tea. It's green liquid was unappetizing and its smell was worth vomiting, "I made you a drink full of medicinal properties so you'll recover faster!"

She put away Fine's blanket and found out she wasn't there, "Huh?" she examined every part of the room, "Where could she be?"

"Maybe she got better and followed Rein-sama?" Lulu suggested.

"Hmmm…maybe you're right…" she said as she locked the princesses' door and walked across the hallway, not knowing the real location of Fine or what events will take part in her escape and Rein's travel.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince(s)

Chapter 2: The Prince(s)

The Sunny Kingdom's pink and yellow balloon glides across the sky. Poomo was worried for both Fine and Rein. He never remembered the twins being separated aside for the time when they all got lost in a maze but even that incident was just in a short period of time. This will take almost a whole day and he knows that the sisters will be anxious without their other halves on their side. The fairy who was driving the balloon glanced at Rein, ready to offer a happy joke or something but what he saw was a blazing fire of pure determination.

"P-p-pumo?"

"I'll find that flower for sure!" Rein declared as she fist-pumped the air, "Poomo!" she said while pointing at him.

"Y-yes!"

"Drive faster, please! The sooner I get the flower, the sooner I'll be with Fine".

"This is the fastest that we could get-pumo".

"Is that so...? Then hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Rein chanted. Unfortunately, instead of getting motivated, Poomo only got irritated, "I am hurrying it up-pumo!" he shouted.

Suddenly, they noticed that no one was driving the balloon. The ride went bumpy as the balloon made a swirling descent on the ground. Poomo and Rein could only shout in horror as they continued to go down, down, down. Soon, they crashed at the side of the Wind Kingdom's palace where Bright, Auler and Sophie was already waiting. The group kind of expected this was going to happen.

The door opened and the stairs was out, revealing Rein and Poomo who were too dazed by the impact.

"Why do we always crash-pumo?"

"So...dizzy..." Rein said. She then became aware of a hand extended towards her direction.

"Princess Rein, are you alright?" said a voice that was all too familiar in her ears (because she always have dreams about him where he would call out her name. Heck, she could even imitate his voice!). The prince's tone was both honey and sugar. Deep and strong. Compassionate and kind.

"B-B-Bright-sama!" she exclaimed. Rein quickly pulled herself together or else all her preparations will be for naught; "I-I'm fine, thank you..." she said but her stand was wobbly and the next thing she knew, she was falling. She stood so fast that her head wasn't able to cope up. Interestingly, she didn't hit the floor.

She opened her eyes and saw Prince Bright's face above her. She could see the strands of his dark blonde hair and the light in his caramel eyes. Alongside with this, her mind registered two gentle hands that were supporting her back and waist.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Bright asked again, concern clouding his beautiful breath-taking eyes. The princess could only manage a nod this time.

"Hang in there!" then said a voice. They turned around and saw Sophie cheering Poomo as he regained his bearings.

"Huh? Where's Fine?" Auler asked.

Instantly, Rein's posture began to slacken and Bright fought the urge to touch her again. It was out of etiquette, especially for a prince to hold a lady without permission. Sometimes he just wanted to act normal, act like a common boy but the pressure is there... to be the perfect prince everyone loves. Not that he didn't like it, that was his nature after all, being a "goody prince" (as Shade had called it). Its just that sometimes... he wanted a break from it.

"Fine was not feeling well... so I went alone..."

Shock was the least of their feelings when the group heard it. The twin princess of the Mysterious Planet... separated at least for half of the day? Bright took a worried glance in Rein's direction.

"Alone?" Sophie repeated, "Alone you say...?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Auler suddenly said, feeling responsible for what had happened.

"No, no, it's not your fault... besides, Fine really wanted to help you, so I'm going in her place," Rein explained, still wearing a smile on her face despite the situation.

Bright cannot help but to smile as well, "She'll be better in no time, don't worry," and before he could think of it, he patted her head. It was soft... like a kitten's fur...

"Uhmm!" he took off his hand, "That was rude of me. Please forgive m – "

Rein shook her head as a blush on her cheeks formed, "It's fine... I actually felt relieved hearing those words from you, Bright-sama."

"Rein..."

"So!" she turned to Auler and Sophie who were quietly observing the scene, "What's this rare flower you speak of?"

"It is called the Sky Flower," Auler said.

* * *

The Sunny Kingdom's main town was bursting with activities. Merchants laid their items from different planets all across the universe, street dancers and musicians performing their talents and vendors displaying all kinds of fruits and foods. Fine cannot help but stare at the variety of sweets before her. She can't decide what to eat first! Cakes? Chocolates? Macaroons? She was literally drooling with delight. The red-haired princess was about to buy a dozen donuts when she heard a shout.

Fine turned around to see three men bullying a kid. This made her angry. The donuts now forgotten, she stomped across the street and headed for the gang.

"Hey!" she shouted as she stood between the kid and the hooligans.

The three men looked at her.

"Stop that!" she ordered.

"Whaaaat?" bad guy #1 said, "And who are you to stop us, 'lil missy?"

"I am Princess Fine of this Kingdom and you should do as I say before you get into some serious trouble!" she proudly lifted her chin. This was the first time she's using her title to break away from a pinch like this but that's all she had now. No, that was wrong. She had more than that title – her experiences with Rein proved that. There was a deeper power than the Prominence, a deeper power than the Black Crystal, a power that lies within each and everyone else. The power to do the right things.

The gang laughed, breaking her thoughts.

"You?" bad guy #2 pointed at her, "a princess?!"

"No way!" bad guy #3 said.

"Now run along if you don't want to get hurt," bad guy #1 stated, "I'm warning you because you were such a great entertainer...pffftt...princess," he mocked.

Fine stood her ground, blocking the kid from them.

"Oh then you'll be sorry," #3 bellowed as he swung his fist. The princess ducked it successfully, lowered herself to the ground and leaped off to connect her head to #3's chin. He yelped back in pain. It pays being an athletic person.

As #3 was still in torment, #1 and #2 was going for her in opposite directions. She panicked for a while and then she let her instinct take over, flooding her senses with the adrenaline to conquer the situation. Fine jumped out of their range and the two hit each other to their ugly faces.

"Hehehe... Lucky," she mumbled. Suddenly, the kid tackled her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Onee-chan!" he said.

"O-oh! T-that was nothing," she replied. Embarrassed by the gratitude, she smiled awkwardly.

Then there was a gasp, "Onee-chan!"

She turned around to see #3 lunging for her. She was not gonna make this time. Fine closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Huh...?"

When she opened her eyes, she saw a boy wearing a black trench coat paired with a hat, accompanied by a shirt with a yellow tie complete with pants and boots. His dark violet hair was unmistakable and his blue eyes were unreadable. If you have a wild imagination, you could hear the background music similar to the ol' West whenever this particular character appears.

"Shade!"

The prince of the Moon Kingdom held #3 with his whip – tighter, tighter, tighter, until he shouted that he gives up. The sorry bunch went for the run but not until shouting insults on Fine. Shade gave them a last taste of his wicked whip. The kid went up to them and thanked them again before going home.

Fine looked at her saviour, "Thanks... again".

"I just did what anyone else would do," Shade said in a manner-of-fact way but when he saw that Fine's mood changed he added, "You were handling yourself pretty well back there".

This made her grin, "Yeah. I thought so too!"

"A princess fighting the bad guys," Shade shook his head with an amused smile, "How will a prince ever earn his credit?"

She coughed, "Well, you did save me back there, so..."

"So..."

"I'll have to return the favour. 'As a token of my gratitude' or whatever the book says about when a prince saves a princess," she said as she pulled his hand, dragging him from stall to stall, "So, what do you want to eat?"


	3. Chapter 3: I Like This Side Of You Too

**Hello once again~! I wanna give my thanks for those people who had the time to read this crappy story [xD]. I also want to give my deepest gratitude to Watanabe Yu (Guest), Pudina, Guest and HarukaShirononono for leaving your comments. Last but not the least, if there are any Rein x Shade fans out there that's reading this, I wanna commend you for continuing to read this fanfiction even though it's not your OTP. Cheers to you, and all of you readers! Please enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: I Like This Side Of You Too…

Rein, Bright, Auler and Sophie (along with Poomo) were hiking a steep hill on one of the various valleys of the Wind Kingdom. More often than not, a strong gust of wind will pass and Sophie has to lean against Auler for support. This is also true for Rein who has to grip Bright's waist to keep her from being thrown away. Poomo, on the other hand is always caught by Rein before the wind carries him off.

"The Sky Flower grows on the tallest mountain in the planet – Mt. Breeze. However to get there, we need to hike on foot and not use our balloons because the wind is strong enough to take it down," Auler explained.

"Why go to such lengths – pumo?" Poomo asked as another angry wind swept by, "Any flower would do the job! The thought is important enough – pumo!" he lectured.

"No!" Sophie interjected as she shielded her eyes from the dirt that was being blown in her direction, "It shouldn't be just _any_ flower. Altezza deserves a flower that's hard to find and definitely hard to get!"

"Just like her," Bright whispered, amused with the analogy he made.

They continued to walk around like that until they found a clearing where the trees could serve as a shield to the raging winds. On their front, three caves loomed. No one could tell apart the one from the other, just that one is facing right, the other left and one at the middle. All of the caves promised scary obstacles once they are inside.

"I'll take the left," Sophie declared while she dragged Poomo with her.

"W – wait a minute!' the fairy struggled, "I need to protect Princess Rein – pumo!" he shouted but the duo was already inside the cave.

"I'm going to the right" Auler said.

Bright and Rein looked at each other, "Middle cave?"

"Yup. The middle cave…"

They started to walk towards it when Rein suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said as she continued her steady steps, "I just remembered Fine. She always acts so cheery and happy but she actually gets scared easily."

The prince laughed. His laughter were like ringing bells in Rein's heart, resounding and echoing throughout her body, making her giddy and embarrassed at the same time.

"Really? I can't imagine her that way…"

"Well, she is," Rein looked at the stony ground, "I…I'm worried for her. I know she said she'll be okay and you said she'll be better but still…"

He suddenly took her hand which surprised Rein but she didn't let go. For some reason, his touch made her feel more safe… she felt that she was protected even if there wasn't any imminent danger in the area. The warmth was enveloping her with so many sentences that were not spoken and somehow his hand that was calloused from learning sword fighting fits perfectly in hers.

 _Wait… calloused hands?_

Why didn't she notice it before?

She smiled as she held his hand tighter. This hand is not merely a hand of a dancer… it was of a fighter's too.

"The sooner you find that flower, the sooner you come back to her," he promised.

"Y-yeah."

The cave was getting deeper and darker. The only sound that can be heard was the constant drip, drip, drip of the water from the ceiling. Rock formations from both above and below (respectfully called as stalactites and stalagmites) were obstructing their path and Bright had to feel for them before pulling Rein in one particular direction. His eyes were straining to get a glimpse of light and his ears were perking up to the sounds of the wind. All this time, he held Rein's hand.

He was grateful for the darkness that was concealing his blushes.

"Just a bit more," he said, "I can hear the wind coming from one of the tunnels so there has to be an exit or some kind of open area."

"Okay," Rein replied. After a while, he heard her say, "Hey Bright-sama… what decided you to help Auler?"

The prince of the Jewelry Kingdom smiled and answered, "To help a friend of course. Well, that and because I can see how much he loves my sister," he pondered for a heartbeat and then added, "And to have an excuse to leave the palace."

"Leave the palace?" her voice was laced with curiosity, "Why?"

Bright chuckled, "Is it that really unheard of?"

"It's unusual, especially for you to leave without any reason – What I mean is… to leave just because you feel like it," Rein countered.

"Ah… well… being a prince is tiring. I love my kingdom of course and I'll gladly accept any duties but it's nice to take a break once and a while. I don't need to pressure myself or else I'll be conquered up by the darkness again," the last statement was meant as a joke but he was surprised when Rein held his hand tighter.

"Don't… say those kind of things, please," her worried tone made him stop in his tracks, "I may be brave in some things but I can't handle it when someone precious to me is in trouble. Poomo, Fine, you or anyone else in that manner."

"I'm sorry;" he apologized, "That was a bad joke."

"Really bad," Rein agreed, "It wasn't even funny."

"Please forget about it," the prince said as he stepped into the light of a more less-dangerous part of the cave. As he guided Rein towards him, the light fell down upon her. She was like a maiden coming out from the shadowy realm. A comforting beacon for the lost souls. His light when darkness swallowed him.

Her sky-blue hair was a little messy and he fought down the urge to tuck a strand behind her ear. Those sea green eyes met his and he felt like he was drowning on them. And then she smiled… he was at lost for words.

"No," Rein said, "I won't forget this moment. How you tried to cheer me up with an awful joke and told me about your feelings on being a prince. I like this part of you too!" she said without thinking.

Bright made a heartfelt expression. He's been unraveled by Rein in a matter of moments and found himself wanting to learn more about her too. The princess however, just realizing what she said, blushed a deep shade of red.

"You always seem to understand me more than anyone else," he whispered.

"Did you say something Bright-sama?"

"I was just wondering where that flower could be," he lied.

Rein looked upwards and pointed at one of the rocks, "Could that be it?'

The flower that jutted out of it was like a cloud. Its fluffy petals puffing out proudly and it's white color standing out in the gloomy cave. So this was the Sky flower.

* * *

Fine and Shade were already in and out in five different bakeshops. The two were always thought to be a couple until Fine waves her hand and tell the owner that, "No, no… He's just my friend," and then proceeds on buying whatever sweets she wanted even though she promised the boy that it'll be her treat as a reward for saving her. Not surprisingly, she already got two paper bags and four other plastic bags in her hands.

"Sweets, sweets. Yay, sweets," she sang as she carried.

Suddenly, Shade took the paper bags and the two plastic bags, leaving Fine with the remaining two. The princess was so shocked that when she finally came to her senses, Shade was already a block ahead.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked.

Fine grinned, "To my secret base,' she answered as she led him to a maze of alleys and streets. About some time later, Fine outstretched her arms like presenting a big reveal.

"Ta-da~!" she proudly said.

The prince looked around at the ancient ruins and Fine got nervous. Sure, it wasn't that much… just some pillars and rubbles, cracked walls and broken tiles but it was her place. This was her sanctuary when she wanted to be alone and get attached with her brain once in a while.

"Interesting…" Shade commented as he eyed a particular area where there were cryptic drawings, "Do you know what this place is?" he asked.

Fine who was placing their bags in one corner shook her head, "Nope," she replied as she took out a box of donuts and started eating.

Shade sat beside her and took a donut when she offered.

"This is a temple but not just any ordinary temple. It was a place where marriages were held before they were celebrated in a Kingdom's palace… there are just a few of it left and you somehow found one."

Fine suddenly regretted hearing that this place was for marriages. She figured she was blushing by now.

"I-is that so?" she gulped. This topic was making her uneasy. Distraction. Distraction. She needed a distraction, "Well, it just so happens that when we were kids, Rein and I decided to have a secret base."

"Separately?" Shade questioned.

"That's the catch. We'll have separate bases because… I don't know, it seemed fun at that time. Rein's base was mother's closet while this one's mine."

"I thought it would be the kitchen," he teased.

"That was my first option… but then I found this place and for some reasons got attached to it. I don't know why," she explained. Fine was already putting out a jar of assorted cookies.

"So? What happened?"

"I guess we grew old of it. Rein already stopped but I just keep on coming here to check it once in a while."

"I bet Rein was shocked to see this," Shade said. He was amused at how the twins could think so differently from the norm. _By the way…_ he thought… _Where is Rein? Why is Fine alone?_

"No… um… actually," Fine started fidgeting, "You're the first to visit my base."

The princess blushed and Shade could tell he was too. He lowered his hat in an attempt to hide his face and muttered, "Thanks."

He then became aware of the flowers surrounding the place.

"Those are desert flowers," he stated, pointing at the creamy white flowers that was common in the Moon Kingdom but could not be seen in any other places – especially not in the Sunny Kingdom.

"Oh! It's _desert_ flowers! I might have read it wrong the first time, I thought it was _dessert_ flowers," Fine said, laughing at herself for her idiocy.

"Why are those here…?" he asked as he turn around in full circle, appreciating the view.

"I planted them!" she said, "Just to brighten up the place."

He faced her. Disbelief flashing in his eyes, "You did what? But they have thorns…"

"Don't sweat the little details, at least they all grew up into beautiful flowers right?"

Shade didn't thought about his next actions. He just grabbed Fine's hands.

"H-H-Hey!" she protested.

Her hands were not like the usual hands of a princess. There were old scars and some little wounds. This hand that has always helped others… this hand that have always reached up to him even when he shut her away… this hand that was so tiny, he could cover it with his own hand… He found himself releasing his yellow tie and wrapping it around Fine's right hand.

"W-w-w-what are you –"

"Its unfit for a princess to have such a dirty hand you know."

She pouted as she blushed. Okay, he'll admit that she's cute, "Now your'e sounding like Camelot," she complained.

He released her hand and she said, "W-what are you doing here anyway?" Fine said as she kept her beating heart on the row. She was clearly flustered at Shade's act and she was desperately trying to turn the table around.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to find Sunny Drop candies for Milky," he said. Fine brighten up for the tables have successfully turned!

"Ohhh~ Is that so…?"

"W-what's with your voice?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how great you are… a prince and a big brother at the same time."

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked as his irritation slipped away.

Fine held up her hand, "No… actually, I like this side of you too," she said. Her genuine voice made him stop and he stared at this fire colored princess with ruby eyes that was burning with so much vigor and honesty. Her innocent eyes beckon him and when she smiled, he cannot help but smile back.

"C'mon! C'mon!" she said, "I'm gonna show you the best place to buy Sunny Drop candies aside from the ones that Mother makes."

* * *

 **So how was it? Please feel free to comment or review on this chapter! 'Til next time, folks!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Time To Go Home

**Wo-hoo! Thanks for all the lovely readers who fav, followed and left a review! I give you the warmest hugs that I could offer in this virtual world~! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: It's Time to Go Home

"Just a little higher!" Rein instructed as Bright climbed the wall for the Sky Flower. It was an effort to find the crevices and footholds on the stones, not to mention the moss and water that makes the said stones to become slippery. The prince pushed all his might in propelling himself upward, panting and sweating as he did so.

"Hang in there!" Rein supported.

Bright was just about to reach for another crack when his hand slipped. Rein shouted and covered her eyes. He quickly unsheathed his sword and aimed for the softer parts of the stone wall, luckily he managed to prevent a drastic fall by hitting on a fissure on the said wall.

The blue-haired princess sighed with relief.

With an elegant movement trained and honed through the years of mastering swordsmanship, Bright was able to get hold of the last crevice before reaching the Sky Flower. He carefully uprooted it just like how he would gently lead his partner to dance. The prince held up the flower to show his success and rein clapped with delight.

"Be careful on your way down!" she then reminded him as he started his descent.

When finally he landed, Rein tackled him into a tight hug.

"You did it Bright-sama! You got it!"

"Y-Yeah… wait a minute," he said as he eyed the flower, "Rein, didn't Auler gave you a picture of what the Sky Flower looks like?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure," Rein unfolded a piece of paper, "Here."

The two stared at the photo, then at the flower, then at the photo again.

"They're not the same?!" Rein shouted in despair.

"Well… yeah…" Bright replied in a sad tone. He was disappointed that after climbing and nearly falling to his death, he would later find out that it was the wrong flower.

"And after you went through all that trouble…" the princess muttered, casting a lonely look at Bright, "I'm sorry; I should have checked the photo before you climbed for it," she even said as she eyed Bright's clothes which were now coated in dirt.

The prince, once again, was astonished how Rein could easily read him. It made him forget about the flower and instead remembered their moments of how they got here in the first place.

Bright shook his head as if to say "It's okay" then suddenly tucked the flower on the nook of her right ear. It looked perfect on her sky-blue hair and it even made her more beautiful than before. Actually, it seems that as time passes, Bright could tell that she's growing to be a graceful and wonderful princess (with the occasional clumsiness that's associated with the most unprincess-like princess in the history of the Mysterious Planet). A flower still yet to bloom… and he was honoured to witness that growth. He was proud of what was becoming of Princess Rein.

"B-Bright-sama?" she asked in a bashful voice as she touched the flower.

He only made a smile and said, "I bet either Sophie or Auler got the real flower so let's go back."

Rein nodded and then once again, she saw his extended hand. She took it and together they went out of the cave.

When they emerged from the cave, the sun was already starting to fall in the west. They instantly saw Sophie who was sitting on a rock, humming a tune while holding a bunch of small white flowers.

"Finally you're back-pumo!" Poomo stated as he approached Rein, "I was already at my limit and was about to follow you-pumo."

"Poomo?" the princess said as she stared at him. He was covered in dust and there were some bruises on his tiny body, "What happened to you?"

"He protected me," Sophie said while flashing a grateful smile towards him.

"I-it was nothing-pumo."

"And look!" Sophie declared as she showed the flowers, "I got the Sky Flower!"

"Sophie…"

"That isn't the sky Flower," Bright said.

"Eh?" she replied in her usual manner, "Is that so? Well, its still pretty and I'm sure Onii-sama got the real one."

"How could you be so sure-pumo?"

"I just know it!"

As if on cue, Auler came out, holding a pastel blue flo0wer with seven petals. On each petal there were white marks that resemble the clouds.

"Got it," he stated with a grin. If Bright and Poomo were in bad condition, he was worse. His entire body was covered in all sorts of wounds and his royal robes were in shreds as if he fought with a fierce beast. But he looked like he didn't care as he said, "I hope Altezza will be happy when she gets this."

"I'm sure she will," Bright assured him. His heart was overflowing with gratitude that his friend offered his heart to his beloved sister. Ah… beloved. With this word in his mind, he turned to Rein, "So, shall I assist you in going home?" the prince offered.

Without a moment of hesitation, Rein shouted a gleeful, "Yes!"

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Fine was paper while Shade was rock.

"Wow, Shade, you really suck at this game," Fine commented as she peered into the prince's eyes. He had already had five consecutive losses and it was humiliating as hell. Aside from that, every time he losses, he needs to answer Fine's question. Of course he could also ask her a question… that is if he ever wins. That was the rule, the winner will ask one question and the loser has to answer it. This was an idea that Fine brilliantly made up as they continued their way to the shop that sells the best Sunny Drop candies.

The ever so cool and calm Shade collected himself with a single sigh, preparing on what would be Fine's sixth question for the day. The others went like this:

Question #1: "Favourite past time?"

His answer was reading.

Question #2: "Any weird hobbies?"

He countered this by saying that past time and hobbies were the same just in the hopes of not answering the question but the girl was so persistent so he replied that he had always have a green thumb and was fond of plants. His weird hobby was gardening.

"That is weird," Fine said, "Never knew you had a thing on those…"

Question #3: "If you weren't a prince, what are you?"

He thought about that for a while and told her he could be an archaeologist or researcher. Something along those kind of jobs.

Question #4: "Do you keep a journal?"

Yes, yes he does.

Question #5: "Any other things you suck at aside from rock-paper-scissors?"

Singing. Do not let him sing. Ever.

As it goes, the questions are just random interrogative sentences based on fine's whim. He glanced at her, noticing that she became quiet all of the sudden.

"Fine?" he asked in concern.

"Ah! Yes!" she said, obviously startled, "The question!"

Shade noticed that she was debating on asking him that particular question in mind so he said in a voice masked with fake annoyance, "Please just bombard me with the next question so it'll be over."

Fine stole a glance from the prince but he wasn't looking her way. She needed to get it out of her head – this question that has been circling around her head for some time now.

"Do you like Rein?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Shade said, "What is it again?"

Fine took a big breath. Released her worries and anxieties in that one exhale and flashed a brilliant smile, "Nothing! I just thought you could have the opportunity to question me since I feel sorry for beating you up in our game."

She wasn't ready for the answer. She wasn't ready to have her heart break. So she tucked away her hopes and dreams in the corner of her heart. She tucked away her feelings. She was just a princess who hasn't had a slightest idea as to what love or romance is… One day, one day for sure she'll be able to handle the answer to that question.

"Any question?" Shade asked.

"Yup! Any question!"

The prince smirked and Fine gulped. She was so nervous on what would be Shade's "question" that the prince laughed. At first, Fine was surprised; she never saw how Shade laughs. It gave him a lighter aura, a boyish charm and an irresistible pull. Well, at least to Fine. Then her cheeks heated with anger.

"A-are you making fun of me?" she shouted. How ironic that earlier that day, Shade yelled the exact same words to her.

"I-I'm sorry!" he chuckled, "Okay, okay. I'm serious now."

"You'd better be!" Fine said as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Anything you like aside from eating and playing sports?"

"Hmmm…" Fine thought for a while, "Festivals! I love festivals! I got to eat so many foods and play all sorts of games!"

Shade sighed, "I guess I should have seen that coming."

The princess grinned and when she noticed a shop with pink stones and a blue roof, the grin only spread wider. She pointed at the said shop and declared to shade, "That's it. The best place to buy Sunny Drop candies aside from –"

"… the ones your Mother makes," the boy finished for her.

"Let's go!" Fine said as she fist-pumped the air and marched towards the candy shop. As they went inside, the bell went _"ka-cling~!"_ indicating their arrival. The wall was light green with tiny clovers painted on it and the tiles were in alternating black and white. The glass cases displayed different candies of rainbow colours shifting from chewy, crunchy and even gummy. Some melts in your mouth, other pop – all the while giving you an assortment of flavours for your taste buds and hues for your tongue.

"Waahhh~! So many candies!" Fine said as she gazed upon the different flavoured candies. She moved to the next and to the next, drooling with delight, "So many to choose from!"

Shade coughed and Fine turned around to face him, "So… where are the Sunny Drop candies?"

The princess examined the displays once more, "Huh? It's not here? Where could it be?"

"Ohohohoho!" a shaky laughed resounded the room. Shade and Fine faced the counter where it came from. An orange tabby cat was sitting there. Her eyeglass was perched meticulously on the bridge of her nose and her whiskers moved with apprehension. The prince observed the granny cat – even though she was old there was a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Why if it isn't Princess Fine!" she addressed the girl and bowed in respect, "What can I do for you, your highness?"

"Hello!" Fine greeted her in her usual cheery voice, "I was wondering where was the Sunny Drop candies. You see, my friend here needs it for his – "

"Oh! I'm so glad that you two visited my humble shop for your date!" she chided.

"Date?!" Fine and Shade uttered at the same time.

"Y-you misheard me, granny. I said 'my friend' and that's really it," Fine said although the words seemed bitter in her mouth.

"What did you say? Oh yes, yes," she took a box from one of the closets behind her and placed it on the wooden counter, "Here's that Sunny Drop candies you mentioned."

"Gee, thanks!" the red-haired girl said, sighing with relief at the thought that the misunderstanding was already over.

"How much is for that box?" Shade asked as he was opening his wallet.

"Oh no, no. You could have this for free."

"Really?!" Fine shouted in delight.

"But in one condition…" the cat quickly retorted.

"What condition?" Shade asked.

The granny touched her nose with one of her fingers. Fine and Shade did the same thing. Then, the cat smiled, "Just a little nose-to-nose would be enough."

"Nose-to-nose?" Fine tilted her head, clearly not understanding what they needed to do but Shade on the other hand, was already blushing a bright shade of red that rivalled the tomato.

"Hey, what's a nose-to-nose?" Fine even questioned him but he refused to look into her innocent ruby eyes.

"It's just like a kiss but just with your noses," the cat explained.

"Huh?"

"Your highness," the cat said. Clearly, Princess Fine isn't one of the sharpest tool in the shed, "I just want you to touch noses. Nothing more, nothing less."

There was a moment of silence.

"EHHHH? B-B-But that's just – " before she could even finish her sentence, two hands glided across her waist making her body face the handsome prince.

"This is for Milky," he said as he gripped her waist closer to him.

"T-This is for Milky," Fine repeated but her mind could not process properly because of how near their faces are. She relished the sight of his face – his unkempt hair, his perfect brows, piercing eyes and then she wandered to his lips and she forgot to breath.

"Relax," Shade ordered, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna steal your first kiss," he ven assured her.

' _But I want you to,_ ' Fine thought but instead she mustered the courage to say, "Just get on with it."

Shade moved his head closer… closer... closer… Fine had to close her eyes in fear that she would run away. She kept thinking that this is for milky… then she tried to think of sweets… then she desperately hoped that Rein was there. And then she felt a light sensation on her nose. It was… comforting… and she could even smell Shade's breath.

She heard flashes of camera but she didn't care. She wanted to stay in that position for a long time.

"You know, I could add another box if you kiss her on the forehead," the cat mischievously said.

Fine was about to protest when Shade gingerly placed a kiss on her forehead. The prince smelled Fine's apple scented hair and he was immediately intoxicated by it. His lips stayed on her forehead for a while, not caring if the cat got some more pictures. Eventually, he hesitantly pulled away, afraid that it drags too much longer; he would have to break his promise on not stealing her first kiss.

"Done," Shade announced as he arranged Fine's bangs.

"Oh my~ So many lovely pictures! Here, two box of Sunny Drop candies," the cat said while grinning from ear to ear. The two started for the doorway as she muttered, "Ah… spring is here."

Once outside, Shade whistled and his pet, Regina came running. He casted Fine a look and then lifted her on Regina's saddle. After this, he rode on his pet's back while caging Fine in his arms in order to hold the reins.

"I'm gonna take you home now," he carefully said, watching Fine's reaction as he did so.

"O-okay."

He felt relief when she replied so he jokingly said, "I think I should pull stunts like that every once in a while. It makes you quiet."

"S-s-shut up," she said, "T-that's just… invading my personal space," Fine stated, surprised at how she had come up with a coherent response even though her mind is scattered and her heart was racing.

Shade raised his brow and then whispered to her ear, "If you say so… but let me invade your personal space once more…" he leaned closer despite his indecision. But he couldn't contain himself, he needed to say this now, "I'm fond of your sister but I like you," he answered her earlier question at the same time confessed.

The prince was about to lean away, thinking that Fine would be too flustered to do or say anything but then he felt a light peck on his cheek. It was fast but sweet. He looked at her and then she whispered, "I like you too…"

He grinned. He was literally in cloud nine, "Hey," he said, "You just invaded my personal space."

* * *

 **0_0**

 **Wh-what did I just did? xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Home

**Yay~! Last chapter guys! Thanks for putting up with this story! I really, really, really hope that you had fun reading this!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome Home

It was the time where light and dark battles in the horizon. The sky was presenting the last of the sun's rays and the stars of the coming night – and the planet is on the standstill of twilight.

The Queen of the Sunny Kingdom gazed at the spectacular scene as she awaits the coming of her daughters. Earlier that day, she was informed that Fine had a fever so she checked the twin's bedroom just to find out from Camelot that the ruby eyed princess was not there and may have followed Rein. But Elsa knew Fine and she was confidently sure that the said princess escaped from the palace. So here she was, sitting at one of the benches on the outside gardens.

She sighed as she continued to polish her jewels, "To think that she would go that far for her sister," she mumbled. Just then, she heard the clacking of an animal's hooved feet on the cobblestone. She looked up and saw Fine together with Shade. Elsa gracefully stood up and observed how her daughter's face changed from shocked to embarrass to guilty. Meanwhile, the prince hid his emotion in a poker expression although she was sure that Shade was also panicking.

Shade stopped Regina just a few more meters from the Queen and helped Fine to get off. The pair slowly approached the matriarch of the kingdom. He could feel Fine shaking in nervousness and he could tell he was too.

Elsa warmly smiled at them.

"M-Mother," Fine said as she curtsied.

"Queen Elsa," Shade said as he removed his hat and bowed.

"Fine," Elsa sternly said, "You made me worry. Running off without any permission at all."

"I'm sorry, mother."

"Good thing Prince Shade was here to make sure you don't get into troubles," she said as she acknowledged the boy.

"It was nothing," Shade calmly replied, "I just held my duty as a prince."

Just as Elsa was about to answer, a voice cut her off,

"Mother!" Rein shouted as she ran towards them. Following her trail was Bright. The two prince bowed to each other as recognition and proceeded to witness the reunion.

"Rein," Elsa said, "Thank goodness you're safe too…" she looked at Poomo, "Thank you."

The twin, finally reunited with their other halves, hugged and squealed different variations of "I missed you~!" As the group laughed, Elsa faced the boys.

"You have gratitude for keeping my daughters from harm," she said, "If there's anything you wish, it will be granted."

"There's no need for that, your Majesty," Bright said, "This day had been enough – it was a pleasure spending it with Princess Rein."

"The same goes for me," Shade said, "There's nothing more than I could ask."

"My, my, if you're still not bold enough to ask my daughters' hand in marriage then it's fine. You two will always have my blessing," Elsa teased.

The boys blushed.

Meanwhile the sisters are still jumping for joy.

"I think that's enough-pumo."

The girls parted and smiled at him. Suddenly Fine noticed the flower on Rein's hair.

"Huh? Rein, what's that?" she asked as she pointed.

"Ah! This… well… uhm… it's a flower, of course!"

"I know but – "

"Fine! What's that yellow tie on your hand?"

"Ah! This is… nothing!"

"Fine… Rein…"

They faced their mother, "Welcome home."

The two princes stepped on the scene. Bright took Rein's hand and placed a soft kiss.

"Thank you for the wonderful day you have given me," he said, "Can I ask you for something?"

"S-sure," Rein stuttered.

"Next week, our kingdom will have a festivity. I would like to invite you – if you're not busy."

Rein smiled at him, "I would love to."

Fine looked at the two and determined that her plan was a complete success. She was just about to do her victory dance when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey," Shade said.

She smiled, "Yes?"

"So since Bright asked rein on that occasion… I'm just gonna grab the opportunity to ask you as well…"

Fine waited and Shade sighed, "Would you go to the festivity with me?"

Fine playfully thought about it, "Hmmm… It is a festival… foods…arcades…games…"

"You love festivals," Shade reminded her.

She grinned, "I guess its okay,"

Shade just gave her an amused smile.

And so, a day ends in the Mysterious Planet. Yet for the twin princess, this will be one of their treasured moments even if their other half wasn't there. The proof of that are the cloud-like flower on Rein's study table and the yellow tie on Fine's bedpost. There will be bad days ahead of them (because all of us have one) but when they see these mementos, they will remember… they will be reminded of that fateful day when a letter arrived and the boys that made it special for them.

* * *

 **A thousand thank you to all who gave the time to read this!**

 **What was your favourite part(s)?**

 **What areas in my writing need improvement?**

 **Please share your thoughts and opinions! Also, please look forward to my other stories in the near future! Goodbye and have a nice day!**


End file.
